


'Cause She's Probably A Lesbian

by Tassi_Ki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex the Shook™ sister, F/F, Kara's a Bi Mess™, Lena's as Gay as they get, Song fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: The first time Kara saw Lena in casual clothing she knew she was a goner, whether Lena liked her or not.___________Or, the one where Lena flaunts her Gay and Kara's a bumbling Bi Mess™ who still gets the girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt from my tumblr to make a Supercorp fic based on the song 'How To Know If A Girl Is A Lesbian' by Ally Hills. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> [My tumblr is the-laughing-wolf if you'd like to submit a prompt for me!]

The first time Kara saw Lena in casual clothing she knew she was a goner, whether Lena liked her or not. Decked out in a backwards facing Supergirl Snapback, a low cut tank top, jeans that looked to be plastered onto the woman’s legs, and a loose flannel overshirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows was the L-Corp CEO, casually waiting for the rest of the Superfriends to arrive at National City Park for the picnic day Kara had insisted upon.

They hadn’t had a day to just get together and relax in quite a while, game nights aside, so Kara had the bright idea to all take a day off at the same time and go to the park. Food was a must, of course, but other things had been included in the planning like Frisbee, water fights, and flag football, thus the mandatory ‘casual dress code’.

Kara’s blatant staring only worsened as Lena turned and spotted her, beaming and waving as she walked towards the now extremely flustered Kryptonian. Of course the woman’s natural prowl would turn into more of a swagger when in converse instead of heels. Of course. And then there was the fact that Lena had her hair down in those loose waves, and she had a set of stylishly large sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose, and who could forget the drawstring backpack hanging low on her back.

Fuck.

Kara was screwed. So very screwed, and smitten, and totally entering the Bi Mess Panic Mode™. It only got worse as Kara’s phone went off with Kara’s new ringtone for her sister.

 _♪ ~Blue isn’t just her favorite color it’s the warmest_  
_And her low cut tank top collection is enormous_  
_If plaid or flannels are her go to thing_  
_Sit back and listen to your gaydar ping~_ ♪

The catchy tune filled the air as Lena and Kara stared at each other in silence, Kara’s face slowly turning red the longer the lyrics went on.

 _♪ ~If she looks like she’d want a few cats_  
_If her closet is full of snapbacks_  
_You lock eyes that implies_  
_That you’re in luck my friend_  
_‘Cause she’s probably a lesbian~_ ♪

Kara began fumbling for her phone, her eyes wide with embarrassment as one of Lena’s perfectly sculpted brows crept higher and higher on her forehead, those ruby red lips starting to purse in either annoyance or amusement…Kara couldn’t quite tell.

 _♪ ~If her purse is also a backpack_  
_She’s always watching Orange Is The New Black_  
_You lock lips I insist_  
_That you’re in luck my friend_  
_‘Cause she’s probably a lesbian~_ ♪

Kara finally found her phone, nearly cracking the screen in her hurry to answer it. “Alex? Why are you calling? You’re not canceling are you?” She asked, her voice a few pitches higher then it should have been. Lena’s shoulders were now shaking slightly. Had she made the CEO mad…???

_”No…Maggie and I were wondering which end of the park you were- Never mind, I can see you, bye.”_

Kara let out a little whine as her sister hung up, sliding her phone back into her pocket before adjusting her glasses. “Lena I am so-” She was cut off the the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. Lena had finally lost the battle with keeping silent and thrown her head back, laughing loudly, and hard enough that tears were coming to her eyes. Kara was absolutely mesmerized by the sight, so much so that she missed Lena asking her something.

“Uh…?” She squeaked out, eyes wide and cheeks still flushed quite deeply.

”I said…Is your closet full of snapbacks too…?~”

Huh…? Oh. _Oh_. Oh Rao. “N…not quite as full as some…?” Kara stuttered out, eyes widening even further.

Lena had an almost feral grin on her features as she leaned closer, and Kara was quite sure that her pulse was pounding loud enough that you didn’t need Kryptonian super hearing to hear it.

“But full enough for the likes of me to catch your eye…?”

 _Oh Rao…!_ “Y-yup!”

The last thing Kara saw before her world exploded in stars was Lena’s eyes light up over the rim of her sunglasses like someone had told her she’d have unlimited scientific material to tinker with for life. The softest pair of lips she’d ever felt slid across her own and _Rao_ did it feel like flying.

* * *

”Oh, eww!!! Kara no! The last thing I need to see is my sister lip-locking like a horny teen in the middle of broad daylight…!”


End file.
